


Rapids

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [30]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Sometimes, the easy way isn't always the safest.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Rapids

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Spring was here, once again. The coming rains had washed away the last of winter's snow...but the rain had also made the rivers in the forest grow bigger. Bigger rivers usually meant more danger, so the villagers usually steered clear of them.  
  
12-year-old Ichiro Higurashi was also no fool to the danger. He had always taken his father's advice and made sure to stay away from the deeper waters, which was why he was taking the long way to his favorite fishing spot, where the water was always nice and shallow and he could always catch the biggest and tastiest. Accompanying him was Yamako, now 5-and-a-half years old, and their 4-year-old sister, Sanka. While Kagome was busy taking care of the infant twins, Izayoi and Usagi, Ichiro decided to teach his younger brother and sister how to fish. Inuyasha was at first reluctant to let them go, but Ichiro promised to keep an eye on his two younger siblings.  
  
"If you guys get into any trouble, call me," he told them. "I'll come running."  
  
As Ichiro kept leading his brother and sister to the fishing spot, Sanka looked to her right and saw the roaring waterfall. She blinked in curiosity as she watched the mist spray from the bottom, but then, noticing her brothers were walking on without her, she quickly hurried over to their side.  
  
"Ichi, how much farther?" asked Sanka as they climbed up a hill.  
  
"Not too much further, now," Ichiro answered.  
  
"But you said that hours ago," Yamako replied.  
  
"I know it's a long way," Ichiro replied, "but trust me, we'll get there."  
  
"By sundown..." Sanka muttered to herself as they kept climbing.  
  
"Why are you bringing us all the way out here, anyway?" asked Yamako.  
  
"Well, we've got mouths to feed in the family," explained Ichiro, "so we need to get as much food as possible. We ate up almost all the food we have in the house, so we have to get as much fish as we can. And I'm teaching you guys so that you'll be able to help provide in case I can't be here as much. When I'm older, Dad will start taking me out on demon-slaying missions with him and Uncle Miroku."  
  
"I wonder how much longer until Aunt Sango has her baby," Yamako pondered.  
  
"They're gonna need a bigger house, like us," Sanka said. "Right, Ichi?"  
  
Ichiro couldn't help but laugh as they kept walking. Eventually, they made it to the top of the waterfall, but even then, they still had a bit of ways to go. The fishing spot wasn't too much further, but they still had to walk quite a long path before they could get there.  
  
"Ichi, why can't we just cross the river to the other side?" Sanka asked.  
  
"We can't cross the river when it's all big like this," said Ichiro as he looked toward the swollen water.  
  
"But my feet hurt," Sanka complained, "and by the time we get there, it'll be dark!"  
  
"We'll be fine," Ichiro replied as he kept walking. "Come on, let's keep going."  
  
"Ichi knows what he's doing, San," Yamako said as he followed his older brother. "At least...I think he does."  
  
Sanka pursed her lips in a pout. There was no a lady like her was going to keep walking through this muddy forest. As she looked around, she spotted a pile of logs in the river...some of them looking rather weak. Despite, she smiled as she turned to her brothers.  
  
"Hey, Ichi! Yama!" called Sanka as she pointed at the logs. "We can cross the river on those logs!"  
  
Ichiro looked to the logs she spoke of before shaking his head.  
  
"Those logs don't look stable," he told her. "If we try and walk on them, they could break and we could fall in. Come on, San. I know the long way's not easy, but we'll get there."  
  
Sanka only grumbled to herself as she kicked a pebble away. However, as her brothers kept walking, she grinned as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye. Then, she went over to the logs and began to make her way across. This didn't go unnoticed, however, for Yamako soon spotted her out of his peripheral eye and gasped.  
  
"Ichi!" he called, prompting Ichiro to turn around and see his sister attempting to walk over the logs.  
  
"San, what are you doing?!" Ichiro questioned. "Get back over here! I told you, those logs don't look safe!"  
  
"They're fine!" Sanka rebuked. "Come on! It's easier if we cross this way!"  
  
"San, get back over here, right now!" Ichiro ordered. "Don't make me come after you!"  
  
"You're just jealous because I found a better way!" Sanka retorted...unaware of the ominous creaking noise beneath her feet.  
  
"Sanka, don't play games!" Ichiro shouted. "Get back here! Seriously, this is a bad idea!"  
  
Sanka only blew a raspberry as she turned to walk away...but then, **KRRRRAAAAAKK!!** The next thing she knew, the logs suddenly split apart!  
  
"AAAH!!" Sanka shrieked before she was suddenly plunged into the freezing water!  
  
"SANKA!!!" Ichiro and Yamako cried in shock, just as their sister's head emerged from the water.  
  
"ICHI!! YAMA!!!" Sanka cried before a sudden wave pushed her down, again.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" Ichiro cried as he ran back down the river, but not before turning to his younger brother. "Yama, quick! Go find Dad! Tell him it's urgent!!"  
  
Yamako quickly nodded his head before he ran off as fast as he could. Ichiro, meanwhile, ran alongside the river, following Sanka as she tried her best to swim against the current, but in her fight to do so, the water's cold temperatures were sapping every last bit of strength that she had. Another wave pushed her under the water, but she quickly forced herself back up, coughing and gasping for air as she saw her oldest brother rushing to her rescue.  
  
"San!!" Ichiro called as he kept running. "Hang on, I'm coming!! Keep your head above the water!!!"  
  
"Ichi-" Sanka cried, only to get submerged, yet again. Ichiro panted before he took in a big breath of air...and jumped.  
  


XXX

"DAD! DAAAAAAAAD!! COME QUICK!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was out doing his daily patrol of the village border when he heard his youngest son's cries for help. As he turned around, he saw Yamako running toward him, and almost instantly, he could smell the panic coming off of him.  
  
"Yama?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled to his height level.  
  
"Dad! We need help! Hurry!!" Yamako cried as he grabbed at his father's sleeve.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"San's in trouble!!" Yamako shouted with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"W-w-what?!" Inuyasha stammered, his face instantly turning pale. "In trouble?!!"  
  
"San fell in the river and Ichi's trying to save her!!" Yamako cried. "Hurry, Dad!!"  
  
Without wasting a second, Inuyasha picked Yamako up, placed him on top of his shoulders, and dashed off at top speed!  
  


XXX

Ichiro panted as he swam through the rapids, avoiding rocks and logs as he tried to reach for his sister, who desperately tried to reach for him until she was pushed under by another wave of water...only this time, she didn't come back up.  
  
"No!!" Ichiro cried before he took in another deep breath and plunged into the water. It was murky and he couldn't make out much...but he could see a familiar figure floating motionlessly on the current...and slowly sinking deeper. Ichiro let out a muffled cry before he grabbed his sister and quickly reemerged from the water. As he looked up, however...he let out a horrified gasp.  
  
"Oh, no...!" he whispered as he tried to turn and swim back...but it was too late. As he fell over the waterfall, he let out a terrified scream as he and his sister plunged into the basin below.  
  


XXX

  
Inuyasha stood at the top of the waterfall with Yamako clinging to his back. The half-demon looked around, frantically as he tried to search for his eldest son and 4-year-old daughter. He bit back the panicked whine that was forming in his throat, trying to ease his nerves...but then...  
  
"Dad, look!" Yamako cried as he pointed down at the bank...where Ichiro lay curled up in a ball, holding his sister tightly to his chest.  
  
"ICHI!!" Inuyasha cried as he ran over to him. "Ichi? Are you okay?!"  
  
"...D...Dad...?" Ichiro asked as he looked up...and to Inuyasha's shock, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Dad...San's not breathing...!" Ichiro whispered, causing both his father and Yamako to gasp in horror before they both looked at Sanka. Her skin was pale. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her body was limp in Ichiro's hold.  
  
"No, no, no...!" Inuyasha whispered as he took Sanka away from his oldest son, then began to press both hands down on her chest. "Sanka, wake up...come on, don't do this!"  
  
No response, causing Inuyasha to growl as he kept pressing his hands on her heart.  
  
"Come on, sweetie, breathe!" he urged as he kept pushing. "Breathe for Daddy, come on!"  
  
Still nothing...and by now, Inuyasha's chest compressions were getting faster...and his eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"San...?!" Yamako asked as tears began to form in his eyes, as well.  
  
"San...please...!" Ichiro whispered.  
  
_'Please...don't take her away from me...!'_ thought Inuyasha as he kept trying to revive his thirdborn daughter. _'Please, don't take her away!!'  
_  
All of a sudden...Sanka's hand twitched, causing her father and brothers to gasp. Then, water bubbled up from her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. She gagged and coughed and spluttered, expelling all the fluid in her lungs...before she took in a big gasp of air before she panted, breathlessly.  
  
"San...?!" Inuyasha asked, causing her to look up at her father...and almost instantly, her eyes welled up.  
  
"Daddy...!" she whimpered as Inuyasha took her into his arms, rocking back and forth and planting light kisses on her face and on the top of her head, right between her floppy black ears.  
  
"It's okay," Inuyasha assured. "You're okay, now."  
  
Ichiro and Yamako both sighed in relief as they went over to hug their sister, as well, the former bearing a big smile...even though he was shivering from his wet clothes.  
  


XXX

  
Kagome hummed to herself as she put the laundry out to dry on the clothesline, holding Izayoi and Usagi in two papooses: Izayoi was in the front and Usagi was in the back. As Kagome continued her chores, she noticed her husband approach with their sons and Sanka in his arms.  
  
"Hey, it's about you guys got..." Kagome trailed off as she noticed, instantly, that something wasn't right. Inuyasha was holding Sanka very close to his chest...and Ichiro was completely soaked through.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Go inside and give Sanka and Ichiro a warm bath."  
  
Not wasting a second, Kagome took Sanka into her arms and hurried inside while Inuyasha tended to Yamako and the twins. She hurried to the bathhouse, got a fire going, and filled up the tub before she put Sanka into the bath, and Ichiro came in after. After giving them both a thorough soak, Kagome dried them both off, got them dressed in dry clothes, and wrapped them in blankets. While Inuyasha put some logs in the firepit, Kagome handed Ichiro and Sanka a bowl of hot soup.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Ichiro whispered, hoarsely as he sipped the broth.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy," Sanka added, just as weak and exhausted as her oldest brother.  
  
"Are Ichi and San gonna be okay?" asked Yamako.  
  
"They'll be fine," Inuyasha replied while he held Izayoi in his arms.  
  
"Well, you two have had quite a day," said Kagome as she sat down while holding Usagi.  
  
"What were you doing, playing so close to the river that you fell in?" Inuyasha asked. "I told you how dangerous it could be."  
  
"...It was my fault," Sanka said. "Ichi told me not to cross the logs, but I wouldn't listen to him. I fell in and Ichiro had to come and save me."  
  
"...I was just taking the longer way to my favorite fishing spot because I knew it would be dangerous if we went the shorter way," Ichiro added. "I...I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Kagome smiled at her oldest son before she reached over and cupped his cheek, causing him to look her right in the eye.  
  
"You and your sister are both okay," she said. "That's what really matters."  
  
"We still have enough food to eat for a few more days," said Inuyasha, "but if you want, I'll take you guys fishing tomorrow."  
  
"...I think I'll stay away from the river for a while," said Sanka, causing her family to laugh, lightly.  
  
Later that night, as the family slept together in the master bedroom...Sanka lied awake on her futon between Ichiro and Yamako, the former snoring softly with his limbs sprawled out and a sliver of drool falling from his gaping mouth. She blinked at him before she suddenly got up and crawled closer to his side...and then, she gently dropped her head on top of his chest...and she felt his arm gently wrap itself around her and his fingers rub her ears as she whispered.  
  
"Thank you, Ichi...I love you..."  
  
"Mm...I love you, too, San..."  
  


**THE END**


End file.
